


A Gesture

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a gesture means much more that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gesture

Fenris and Hawke spent more time in Skyhold’s library than Dorian could bear to watch. He usually wouldn’t mind people invading his favorite place in the castle, but the couple could be quite saccharine when they wanted to.

Still, they tried to be discrete about that.

Fenris had pretty much no difficulty in reading now. In fact, he managed to read far more than Hawke, and she was glad to accompany his progress day by day.

Meanwhile, Fenris and Dorian didn’t exactly see each other in the eye. “I can smell a Tevinter magister no matter where I go” was the elf’s reason. He did behave regarding that, though. He was aware that Dorian was an asset to the Inquisition, and for now, the Inquisition was going to need all the help they could get (which was pretty much the reason Fenris was in Skyhold).

"A former slave AND a hypocrite. Frankly, Hawke, for the champion of Kirkwall, you have the strangest tastes." was Dorian’s comment as he traced his fingers through the books’ spines.

Fenris made a disgusted noise, closing his book with a loud thump.

"I’ve had enough of reading for today and enough of arrogant magisters for a lifetime." he stood up from his seat. Then, turning to Hawke, he smiled and said, almost in a whisper. "I’ll wait for you in our dorm."

That said, he did a small gesture that he had been doing whenever he left Hawke’s side ever since she was back from the Fade: he lightly put his right hand in his chest, where his heart was, and held his left hand slightly upfront, palm upward. Then, he left.

Hawke smiled.

"Isn’t it precious?" Dorian said, after Fenris climbed down the stairs. "You manage to act indifferent towards the most romantic demonstration of love that has ever been seen."

"What is that?"

"Oh, please, don’t tell me that you don’t know what that gesture means." he said, exhasperated.

"I’m sorry, is that supposed to be a Tevinter habit or anything like that?"  
Dorian stared at Hawke, then chuckled.

"You are such a hopeless case!"

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"This small, discrete and elegant gesture is the Tevinter way to say ‘my heart belongs to you’." he explained with a sincere smile. "Which one evidently only does to the one he cares the most."

Hawke blushed fiercely.

The Tevinter mage suppressed a smile and turned his back on her.

"And yet, here you stand instead of running to your lover’s embrace! Frankly, Hawke, I don’t know what to make of it all. How insensible of you, how…"

When he turned back again, she was no longer there, the book she was reading still lying open in the table.

Dorian sighed, then smiled impishly. Then, he chose a book, sat on the couch and started reading it.

"Love… love is a wonderful thing."


End file.
